


Trade-Off

by 1StaleDonut



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StaleDonut/pseuds/1StaleDonut
Summary: The ever-evil Entity has found a way to gain even more hope from the Survivors while ensuring that it still benefits, no matter the outcome.Occasionally, a Survivor will be granted the chance to permanently escape the Entity's realm, but at a steep cost.The """lucky""" Survivor will be thrown into one of many possible tragedies, spanning dozens of timelines, eras, and dimensions. Once the Survivor is there, they have just two requirements to fulfill in order to rid themselves of the Entity forever:1. Survive the upcoming danger.2. Get someone else killed during the tragedy. That person will then take the escaped Survivor's place in the Entity's demented trials.When Nea Karlsson finds herself in the deadly Blackwood Pines, will she be able to survive until dawn?More importantly, is she enough of a scumbag to condemn someone to the same fate that she's desperately trying to escape?
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Comments: 1





	Trade-Off

**Author's note plus context!**

Hey, thanks for checking this out! For the record, this isn't apart of the story. I'm just putting this out here to get some reception on the concept AND to make sure that I don't forget any of my ideas for this project.

Before we begin, I wanted to give a quick debrief on both of these games, since they're both somewhat niche and most people who play/have played one of these games haven't seen too much about the other, and Until Dawn in particular is VERY story-based.

**Basically** :

For all of the Dead by Daylight players reading, **Until Dawn** is like a cinematic (think of Detroit: Become Human) horror game where your choices affect which of the stereotypical teenage characters survive and which die horrible deaths at the hands of the masked serial killer stalking them. I HIGHLY recommend this game, and this fic is going to spoil all of the biggest twists of it, so go play/watch the game for yourself before reading! If you enjoy the horror genre, you will most likely ADORE this game.

If anyone familiar with Until Dawn, but not DbD, is reading this, you guys are in luck. **Dead by Daylight** 's lore has no affect on the game whatsoever and is really easy to explain, so you don't have to fret about spoilers or any convoluted backstories. :)

Basically, there's this eldritch horror monster thing called "The Entity," and it feeds off of strong human emotions, such as hope or fear. To sustain itself, it can kidnap people from a plethora of universes and time periods to participate in "trials," either as a Survivor or as a Killer. In each trial, Survivors have to repair generators to power the exits so that they can escape the Killer. If they Killer catches them, they are placed on meat hooks (Ironically similar to a certain _someone's_ possible death in Until Dawn) to be sacrificed to the Entity. This continues forever with no escape until the Survivors become shells of their former selves and the Entity throws them away in favor of new Survivors.

It's by no means a perfect game, but it's in a good spot right now development-wise and there are constant scheduled updates. I'd recommend checking it out on Steam to see if it's your style.

Now that that's out of the way, I AM going to be posting the first chapter of this relatively soon; I want to iron out some more plot points so that I have a good idea of where I want to take this rather than just writing blind (Looking at you, writers of " _Lost." )._ I really want to take my time with this because a crossover with these two amazing games has SO MUCH POTENTIAL and I don't want to screw it up for you readers.

If you don't mind spending a couple extra minutes here, feel free to write a comment! Let me know how you feel about the concept. Speculate!

Who do you think will live? Who do you think will die? Who will Nea sacrifice to escape, if anyone?

First chapter will be out sometime soon, and thank you so much for checking this out! I look forward to seeing you then!


End file.
